


An Answer in not enough

by Practically-pearlfect (Madam_Violet)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fusion, Gen, Green Diamond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by the Diamond Days trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Practically-pearlfect
Summary: Things happened so quickly that every witness of the scene, Crystal Gems, Diamonds and Pearls, were looking at each other to make sure they hadn't hallucinated.After Blue and Yellow Diamond accidentally fuse, Garnet decides to have a discussion with Blue Diamond.





	An Answer in not enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monochromely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromely/gifts).



> Just a piece of fluff with no plot inspired by the trailer.

Things happened so quickly that every witness of the scene, Crystal Gems, Diamonds and Pearls, were looking at each other to make sure they hadn't hallucinated.

The negotiations with White Diamond had been more difficult than expected, especially when Yellow Diamond had burst out at the ultimate matriarch's face. It was only a matter of time before shattering Robonoids came to Pink's palace where the newly reunited family was currently staying. Family was an overstatement, but they had still made a lot of progress.  
When the war Robonoid showed up, ready to attack the offending Crystal Gems, Yellow Diamond took a step forward, ignoring Steven's protests.  
"I won't fail you again, Pink !"  
"Yellow..." Blue Diamond pleaded "Pink will be alright. White would never..."  
"I will not fail her, and this applies to her Gems too !"  
What happened after went so fast it felt like time had gone off rails for a moment. Yellow placed herself between the Robonoid and the Gems. Blue grabbed Yellow by the arm, and the two of them started glowing until they weren't two Gems anymore, but a gigantic green figure. The fusion crashed the Robonoid like an insect and turned to the Gems. For a split second, Steven saw the confusion in the green, wide, diamond shaped eyes.  
The next moment, Blue and Yellow Diamond were split apart, not so gracefully falling on their backside.  
“Whaaaaaaat ?” Amethyst yelled in surprise.  
Blue Diamond jumped on her feet and left the room without a single glance to Yellow.  
“That was... unexpected, even for me.” Garnet said coolly.  
Steven rushed towards Yellow Diamond and hugged her as strongly as his tiny form allowed him to. She froze at the contact, but her frown disappeared a little when the boy looked at her with stars in the eyes.  
“You fused ! It was amazing, I didn't know you two could do that !”  
“Apparently we can.”  
“What's her name, Green Diamond ?”  
“Don't be silly, Pink. There's no “her”. It was an error, and there's no need to give it a name.”  
“An error ? But it was sooo cool ! You two together, you were taller than White !”  
“It will never happen again.” Yellow snapped.  
“You shouldn't have done this, Yellow ! We can't lose you, or any other Gem. We're family, remember.” Steven chided her.  
This time, Yellow allowed herself to smile coyly.  
“Yes, family. But don't worry, Pink, I could have destroyed this thing by myself if Blue... where is she now ?”  
Steven turned around, to find no trace of the other Diamond.  
“I should go and speak to her.” Garnet said, before leaving the room too.

Garnet found Blue Diamond sitting in a corner of Pink's private quarters. She didn't even turn around and let out a small growl when the fusion sat next to her.  
“What do you want, Garnet ?”  
“I think you need to talk.”  
“Why would I want to talk to an off color rebel ?”  
Garnet sighed, but stayed patiently by the Diamond's side.  
“Because of what happened between Yellow Diamond and you.”  
Blue turned around, anger sparkling in her wide blue eyes. She trembled at the idea of sitting so close to an off color, and Garnet was pretty sure she had to make a great effort not to shatter her. Smiling smugly, she got closer.  
“Nothing happened between Yellow Diamond and I. You're half-Ruby mind must have invented things.”  
“Go and tell Yellow Diamond.”  
Blue clenched her fists, and tears started running on her cheeks.  
“That's why you're here, right ? To mock me and revel in my disgrace ?”  
Garnet sighed.  
“You need to talk to someone and I happen to be the best person for that.”  
Blue Diamond made a face.  
“You dare comparing yourself to me ?”  
“No. I don't run away when I'm scared.”  
“I'm not scared !” Blue Diamond yelled with all her frustration.  
“Good, because there's nothing to be scared of. You and Yellow Diamond fused, and it's not something you should be ashamed of.”  
The Diamond scoffed.  
“I bet you've dreamed of this moment your whole life.”  
“Not really.”  
Garnet stood up and took Blue Diamond's hand in hers, making her lower her gaze. Their eyes met and they stared in silence a moment.  
“It was an accident, and no one is asking you to do it again. She probably doesn't even have a name yet, and you don't have to give her one. You and Yellow Diamond, you don't need to fuse. You are already a relationship.”  
Blue Diamond nodded, her eyes soft again.  
“And if it ever happened again, as an accident or because you have no choice, you don't have to be scared of her. She's not a monster, she's only the manifestation of the love and respect you two have for each other.”  
“What is she anyway ? Yellow has her purpose, I have mine. We're not the same Gem. But no one ever heard of a Green Diamond. She's an abomination.”  
“Maybe one day she'll have a reason to exist.”  
“Maybe ?” Blue scoffed. “Aren't you half a Sapphire ?”  
“Even a Sapphire alone couldn't predict the future anymore. History have gone off rail since Pink Diamond added the seeds of uncertainty to the equation. But right now I foresee several scenarios involving a Green Diamond. It's up to you to make them real.”  
“I would prefer staying me. When we... did what we did, I wasn't me anymore. But it felt familiar. Can you explain that, fusion ?”  
Garnet grinned and removed her glasses, looking at her former enemy and somewhat-new-ally directly in the eyes. Blue Diamond cringed at the sight of the three eyes staring at her.  
“Once a very enthusiastic Rose Quartz told me that I was the answer. It wasn't a very good advise. You should always question your relationship with Yellow Diamond. Fusion or not, every relationship takes time and communication.”  
“Relationship... I suppose you're right.”  
“I am. If someone had told me a week ago you of all Gems would fuse for love, I would have laugh at the idea. But I'm not surprised anymore. You may be a cruel ruler, you have a lot of love in you. Don't forget to act on it if you don't want to live with more regrets in the future.”  
“Is that a prediction ?”  
“No, it's common sense.”  
Garnet put her glasses back and walked out of the room, leaving Blue Diamond ponder on her words.


End file.
